Ginormica (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Monsters vs. Aliens *First Appearance: Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Last Appearance: Monsters vs. Aliens (March 23, 2013) *Availability: Starter *Voice Actor: Riki Lindhome (voices her in the tv series) Bio After being hit by a radioactive meteorite, Susan Murphy grows to a 49 feet 11 inches tall woman during her wedding to egocentric weather broadcaster Derek. She is then brought to a top-secret secure facility headed by General W. R. Monger. There she meets up with her fellow inmates B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link. Together, they are assigned to fight an alien robot in order to receive their freedom back in which they succeed. After Derek breaks up with her for her monstrosity, she is abducted by Gallaxhar who wishes to conquer earth by using Susan's quantonium to clone himself into a private army. Together, the monsters can save earth and know are celebrated as heroes instead of beasts. At the end celebration, Derek tries to make up with Susan but she declines his offer as she now chose her new live as a hero. Gameplay Ginormica uses mostly punches and kicks as her only power is her huge body. She has a normal sized body in DAR. She uses her power to change her size mostly to lure her enemies into a trap (and to her Allstar Rumble). She is a pretty quick and agile fighter with moderate strength. Below, there's her moveset: Neutral Attack - punches once Forward Tilt - does a step forward with her left foot and does a punch with her right fist Up Tilt - does a karate kick upwards Down Tilt - does a short karate kick to the ground Dash Attack - does a karate kick to the ground with sliding forward Up Smash - does an uppercut Forward Smash - punches three times Back Smash - stretches her legs downwards crashing both, her characters in front and behind of her Down Smash - does a helicopter kick at the floor Neutral Aerial - punches once Forward Aerial - punches dow'n' Back Aerial - kicks backwards twice Up Aerial - doies a helicopter kick in the air Down Aerial - does a drill kick downwards Pummel - shinks down crashing her enemies to the ground Forward Throw - punches her enemy sending them forwards Back Throw - punches her enemy downwards, and throws them backwards above her head Up Throw - grows and sends her enemy flying the same direction in the process Down Throw - shrinks down while holding her enemy crashing them in the process to the ground Neutral Special Move - shoots with an alien gun Side Special Move - slides forward using two toy cars Up Special Move - grows crashing everyone above her Down Special Move - shrinks defending herself from attacks Allstar Rumble - 47 feet Woman (outgrows the stage so that only her legs are shown crashing everyone with bare hands) Trivia *She is one of the first six playable characters revealed for DAR. *She is the first female character to be announced for DAR. *She uses abilities she gained in the tv series based on MvA like shrinking and growing at will. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters